


Prerogatives: End In Sight

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fist Punches, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Rape, Crying, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dry Penetration, Erectile Disfunction!Corbin, Father/Son Incest, Forced Prostate Milking, Healing Sex, Large Cocks, M/M, Prostate Groping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Screaming, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Versatile!Harry, brutal sex, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Forgiven for his past misdeeds Harry spent the rest of the day in the study reconnecting with Corbin. Fucking his son every which way, on the desk, against it, against the wall and on the floor. Is this the beginning of that broken bond being healed? Is it even enough to heal their familial bond? Will Corbin ever be able to have his sex drive back? Will he gain his little, ever present and permanent erection?





	Prerogatives: End In Sight

Corbin whimpered as he felt his dad's tongue swirl around his throbbing and aching, tenderised little bollocks. He gasped sharply and felt week as he leant heavily against the desk, when he felt Harry rake his teeth over them. Corbin whimpered and mewled as his dad continued to nibble and suck on his bollocks for a while, before Harry released them and moved on to sucking his son's little flaccid cock into his warm wet mouth. Corbin keened as he felt his cock twitch slightly, yet it still remained soft. 

 

Harry meanwhile was sucking with all he had on his son's boyhood. Corbin let go of the edge of the desk he had been holding on to and fisted his hands into his dad's hair, then he began to thrust harshly into Harry's mouth - even though he couldn't reach the back of his dad's throat, Corbin still felt amazed that his daddy was even allowing him to be rough with him. He smashed Harry's face hard into his pelvis, loving the feel of his daddy's nose smashing into him, whilst his chin smacked into his little tender bollocks. 

 

Corbin whimpered some more as he looked down into his daddy's green eyes, looking up at him, glittering with amusement as his boy tried his best to rape his mouth. Not that Harry minded, he knew that Corbin rarely got to dominate, so Harry let him. He had sensed a slight tendril of a desire to from the boy.  
"Daddy!" Corbin moaned loudly. "Daddy! Take it! Take my boy cock!"  
Harry chuckled around his son, as he continued to watch the boy as he thrust harder into his mouth.  
After a few minutes Corbin stopped and pulled out of his dad's mouth, only to see that he was still soft. He burst into tears and fell to the floor, curling up close to his daddy. 

 

Harry wrapped Corbin up in his arms and shushed him, as he rubbed and patted him gently. He felt for his son, he really did. It was breaking him up also seeing the boy like this. He preyed that Corbin and himself could fix their bond. They had already started to, but healing the bond was a slow process, as they had almost over two years worth of time passed to heal. Both knew the bond wouldn't be fixed in a day. After a while Corbin's sobs subsided and he rolled over, uncurling himself and lay flat on the floor. He could feel his prostate inside him, still heavily swollen. He needed release, but his little cock wasn't helping! 

 

Corbin turned his eyes upward and blinked pleadingly up at his dad, whimpering and mewling softly. His eyes shining with unshed tears. Harry looked down at his little boy and caressed his body gently, as he sensed tendrils of want from the boy. Harry smiled and bent down kissing his son soundly, as he began to jerk off Corbin's soft little cock roughly. Corbin keened again and spread his legs as wide as they would go, exposing his slightly gaping boy pussy. 

 

Harry chucked as he let go of the cock and shuffled on his knees round his son, to kneel between the boy's legs.  
"What do you want me to do, son?" He asked, as he sat there.  
"I want to cum, daddy!" Corbin cried out. "Please! I feel so heavy and swollen! Please make me cum!"  
"You beg so nicely, child." Harry replied as he took hold of his hard, large and thick cock and rammed it deeply into his boy's pussy. 

 

Corbin cried out and began begging loudly, as he felt his dad fuck him brutally hard, fast and deep.  
"FUCK ME DADDY! PLEASE! HARDER! FASTER DADDY!"  
Harry growled and continued to rape his son with wild and harsh animalistic thrusts, nailing Corbin's swollen prostate on every other thrust, whilst on every first Harry slid right passed it and deeper still into the boy's guts.  
"SO DEEP, DADDY! FUCK! FUCK ME!" Corbin shrieked. 

 

Harry continued to pummel deeply into his son's wonderful exquisite heat, feeling the boy clamp down tightly around him, his internal walls sucking on his cock for all it was worth. Harry didn't go for endurance this time, but simply fucked his boy until his heavy bollocks drew up and tightened, as they continued to slap against Corbin's arse. Harry gave a guttural grown and came flooding the boy, filling him full. He continued to thrust harshly, making sure he pumped all his cum deeply into his son. 

 

Once done Harry pulled out and bent the boy double, raising Corbin's arse high, so his knees were above his shoulders. With his son in place, Harry smashed his face into Corbin's gaping, and sloppy, wrecked pussy where he began eating his cooling cum as it leaked out of the spoilt boy. Corbin moaned as he felt his dad's tongue slide into his arse. When he had finished sucking and eating his cum from his son, Harry sat back and lowered the boy back down to the floor, then he crawled up the boy's sweaty body and kissed Corbin roughly, letting a glob of his cum fall from his mouth into his son's. Corbin groaned as he tasted his daddy and he bucked his hips upwards, reminding Harry that his prostate still ached heavily.  
Harry smiled into the boy's mouth as he continued to kiss him, he had an idea of how best to alleviate his son's swollen problem. 

 

 **\- PEIS -**

 

Harry crawled back down his son's body and sat back once again on his heels as he surveyed the boy.  
With Corbin's prostate being so full, Harry decides to force the boy to cum. He bent down and took Corbin's little flaccid cock back into his mouth and began sucking hard on it, whilst he took his right hand and clenched it into a fist, before he punched it deeply into the wailing boy's sloppy gaping boy pussy. 

 

Harry quickly eased his fingers around the large swollen prostate, and, with no warning clenched his fist tightly once more, squeezing the life out of Corbin's prostate. Corbin himself screamed and shrieked like a banshee as his dad forced him to cum! His eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out from the brutal and intense pain he was in, his body wracked with violent jolts and shudders, whilst Harry continued to suck and swallow all that his boy had to offer, as he went on brutally raping Corbin's prostate. 

 

Once Harry had swallowed all of his son's tasty built up cum, he released his fingers from around the boy's spent and extremely sensitive prostate and pulled his hand out of Corbin's boy pussy. Harry then sat back on his heels and gazed down upon his sleeping son, with his wrecked and gaping, sloppy hole all stretched and puffy as it twitched and fluttered. Harry smiled lovingly as he ran his eyes up and down Corbin's lithe body, his flaccid cock spit-soaked and red from Harry's sucking. 

 

He lay himself down on the floor beside his boy, whom he rolled over on to his left side so that Harry could spoon himself up from behind, his large flaccid cock twitched with interest as it rested against the boy's wrecked pussy. Harry became hard instantly and slammed his thick cock deeply into his son's wrecked hole. He wrapped his arms around Corbin's waist and cuddled the boy close as he laid his head on the floor and closed his eyes, with a smile on his face. Harry loved his son very much.


End file.
